wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:Melysa Ravenwood
Melysa Ravenwood is a proud woman who takes her duty and her oath quite seriosly. Once a citizen of Stormwind and proud daughter of one of its Nobles, Lysa now serves as Lady Lyra Madoran's sworn shield. 'Appearance' At five-foot-eleven and one hundred-seventy pounds, she is taller than most women and as rugged as some men. Well-endowed as she may be, any trace of her womanly figure is often hidden beneath layers of boiled leather or plate and chain. The rest of her body is more muscle than curves. Her face might have been attractive once in her youth, but when uncovered, her right eye appears dull and lifeless. A jagged scar runs from the edge of her eye down the length of her jawline. Her sandy blonde hair is an uneven mess, often unwashed and looking as though she'd cut it with her own belt knife. Her nose appears to have been broken more than once. Out of combat, she is well-spoken and courteous as one might expect a woman of high birth to be, but when not in the presence of her superiors, her tongue can be as sharp as her sword. 'Armor' Battle worn plate and chain, scraped and dented from years of use. In battle, she often wears a greathelm with a narrow slit-visor. 'Weapons' Raven's Wrath, a handsomely crafted longsword rests in a tooled-leather scabbard on her left hip, a sixteen-inch belt knife on her right. In times of battle she also carries a massive two-handed greatsword, its pommel a raven's head. The sword is often referred to as "Talon" and once belonged to her father. Background Melysa was born thirty-two years again in the region of Grand Hamlet. Only daughter of Lord Tytos and Lady Merrideth Ravenwood, Lysa had one sibling, an older brother named Jorin. House Ravenwood was among Stormwind's oldest Noble familes, though they were not a wealthy house by any means. A small orchard, a farm and a forge were their primary source of income. Their home was known as Ravenwood Keep, a small castle, nestled in the mountains near Deadwind Pass. 'Early Years' The curse that befell Grand Hamlet had catastrophic consequences for the Ravenwoods and resulted in a loss of more than half their income. Due to their lack of wealth, the keep was left garrisoned by a small number of house Knights and fewer that fifty household guard. At the age of twenty-five, Lysa's life would change forever when a small rebellion claimed the lives of her father and brother. Consumed by grief, her mother jumped to her death from her tower window when the men returned with their corpses. Melysa led her father's household guard and what remained of his Knights in defending their land against the rebels, but in a final act of defiance, Ravenwood Keep was put to the torch and Melysa was wounded by an arrow during the final battle. Without an income or the means to rebuild her family home, Melysa later joined the Night Watch at the behest of Lord Ebonlocke and served Duskwood faithfully for some time. At the age of twenty-seven she was on patrol near Rolands Doom when her party of watchers fell under attack by feral worgen. Melysa was savagely mauled, resulting in the loss of vision in her right eye and a vicious scar on the right side of her face. Her right arm was nearly torn off when one of the worgen raked her with its claw and she will forever bear the scar on her right shoulder blade. 'Beyond Duskwood' In spite of her wounds, Melysa recovered and continued to serve the Night Watch, protecting Duskwood's residents from the threat of worgen, undead and any other enemies that cropped up. At the age of twenty-nine, tired, disheartened and seeking a chance at a new life, Melysa left Duskwood forever. In her travels, she was ambushed by bandits in Westfall and It was a Knight of house Madoran that saved her life, Ser Adamir Thorne. Adamir told her of his Lord's dream of making his land in Lordaeron safe for its people once more and asked that she ride north with him to meet Lord Darion Madoran. She was accepted into his service as a house Knight of Stone Hearth. When Lord Madoran rode south to recruit more men for the war against the forsaken, Melysa served as sworn shield to his fifteen year-old son, James, who served as Lord of Stone Hearth in his father's absence. The forsaken siege that took place in Lord Madoran's absence resulted in the deaths of nearly half of Stone Hearth's forces, including Ser Eddric Madoran and Darion's first wife, Lady Corrine. Melysa fought valiantly to defend the keep and was wounded by blade and arrow while protecting young James during the evacuation. In spite of her wounds, she rode with James and the rest of the household when they escorted the people of Stone Hearth to Light's Hope. When Ser Adamir Thorne was slain while retaking Stone Hearth, it was Melysa Ravenwood who took his place as house Madoran's Champion. When Lord Madoran was taken prisoner by house Sullivan, Melysa led a daring rescue with the help of Lady Victoriea Drache and a former Kaldorei Sentinel, resulting in his safe return. After Lord Madoran was slain in battle while defending Stone Hearth from the forsaken, Melysa swore an oath to his widow and still serves her to this day. 'Currently' Melysa currently serves as sworn shield to Lord Darion's widow, Lady Lyra. 'Guild Association' Chamption of The Silver Circle 'Family' ' House Ravenwood' Home: Ravenwood Keep (Grand Hamlet/Duskwood) Sigil: '''A black raven. '''Words: Light in darkness. Tytos Ravenwood - '''Father and Lord of Ravenwood Keep. Slain in battle at the age of 54. '''Merrideth Ravenwood - Mother and Lady wife of Tytos. Took her own life at the age of 46. Jorin Ravenwood -''' Brother. Slain in battle at the age of 27. '''Known Associates '''Lady Lyra Madoran: '''Widow of Lord Darion Madoran, current Lady of Stone Hearth . Melysa serves as Lady Madoran's sworn shield. Lord Edric Blackmorn: Lord-Regent of Stone Hearth . Friend and former lover. Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Warrior Category:Player Character Category:Player characters Category:The Silver Circle Category:Human Category:Alliance Human